


噩梦

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Louis XIV/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 8





	噩梦

很长一段时间，路易和菲利普躺在同一张床上谁都不说话。默契的沉默令人回想起母亲的子宫，尽管事实上他们并没有机会分享这一件东西，但他们都有过这样的幻觉——背靠背或者面对面，亦或头脚颠倒观察着我兄弟的兄弟，在同一汪羊水中一起踹妈妈的肚子，希望能用自己未成形的四肢掀起惊涛骇浪。但这终究不是事实。菲利普不得不永远生活在路易的光辉下，包括使用一个路易用剩的子宫来到这个世界上，他满可以愤愤不平。

在他的弟弟狂躁过后，路易第一句话则是询问他的香水，得到的答复是他刚从战场上回来，还没来得及挑选新的。

“可是，它闻上去——”

“如此不同？”菲利普接过国王的话，“我亲爱的兄长，那是血的味道。”

“是噩梦的气息。”晚上的路易把实用主义落在卧室外面了，也许是故意的，“你在前线的那段时间里，我总是梦到你像在血水潭中泡过一样摇摇晃晃地向我走来。”

“每一个婴儿出生都会身裹血衣，如果能达成这样一个圆满的循环难道不是很美妙吗？我很荣幸某种意义上我让你的噩梦成真了。”他仍旧闭着眼睛感受炮火鲜血和尸体，尽管他知道伟大的太阳王正注视着他干净的面孔，上面没有任何一丝创口，甚至没有沾染上俗世的尘埃，唯有被上帝抓在手中的星尘才能弄脏他的面庞。

“你以前从不谈这些，我不该送你——我唯一的胞弟上战场。”路易尽可能保持心平气和，他不想再在床上对着弟弟吐口水撒尿。

“谈论什么？”

“比如死亡。”路易知道自己不能让他闭嘴——这又是一桩国王办不到的事，那么就让他喋喋不休下去吧。

“我们都无法否认它的存在，尽管你是国王，你也不得不服从死神的召唤，更别说我了，一个空有高贵血统却喜欢女装和男人的怪胎，死神会很乐意取走我这样肮脏又堕落的性命，我本以为他会大发慈悲，在我一生中在太阳底下最为英勇的时刻让我就此不朽。”

“我保证你会不朽的，但不是以这样鲜血淋漓的方式。”

“用不着陛下慷慨的保证。那么你能再多说点关于那个噩梦吗？听上去很有意思。”

“不如说说你的噩梦，别告诉我你没做过噩梦，除非你根本没睡觉！”路易注意到他眼皮动了动，但仍旧没有打算给他看看那双蓝眼睛。

“我只能说那个和你的截然不同，你做噩梦时睡着了，而我醒着，就是这样。”菲利普已经无数次看过那位背着弟弟尸体的兄长的悲戚面容，他还能闻到尸体腐烂的味道，听到挖掘坟墓的声响，然后是凌乱的丧乐和哭嚎。他忍不住想象自己躺在小小的坟墓中，根本没有什么不朽，他的兄长该是怎样的表情。

“那么现在你可以安心地睡着了，你回家了。”路易轻轻托起弟弟的头放到自己胸膛上，“而我也终于重新得到了一个家，就在这里。”他把手按到菲利普正愤怒跳动的心脏上。

“真不幸，现在我们不得不分享同一个噩梦——你是我了不起的哥哥，而我是你丢人现眼的弟弟。”

“不如说，你是替我活出另一种生活的弟弟，而我是你无能为力的哥哥。”国王吻了公爵的嘴唇而非眼睛，因为这里没有血腥味，没有噩梦，尽管从这里能源源不断吐出恶毒之语，但这就像一个人想要在自己的皮肤上试验新铸的利剑，除了自己，他还能去伤害谁呢？

他把这个长得足够将长夜点亮的吻当做弥补，毕竟菲利普终于睁开了眼睛。


End file.
